Una Fría noche
by Annilet
Summary: Eclipse. Lo que Rosalie no pudo contarle a Bella sobre su encuentro con Royce King II… One-Shot. RapeFic. Leen Bajo SU propio Riesgo.


Los personajes son de la gran **S. Meyer**. Yo solo los hago sufrir -_como es mi costumbre_- [nos vemos abajo]

ADVERTENCIA: **LEEN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO** [_!_]

**

* * *

Rosalie POV**

Caminado de vuelta a mi habitación –al salir de la de Edward, donde se había quedado Isabella, luego de contarle mi historia- al mirarme en el reflejo del el vidrio que mostraba el más hermoso de los espectáculos –la luna con las nubes como tratando de esconder algo al cielo, mas aun así se podía ver la luna con todo su brillo, adornando mi rostro al reflejarse en el vidrio-.

Recordé lo que no le había contado sobre mi historia. Era para no olvidar el daño que me habían hecho Royce, el tal John y sus amigos.

_»— ¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!_

_»Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos._

No le conté lo que me había ocurrido a mí, pero esas imágenes aún estaban en mi cabeza. No quise ahondar en detalles -además de que Edward me partiría la cabeza, por perturbar la cabeza de su humana - y además quería ahorrarme el sufrimiento que me causaría recordar, pero esas imágenes aún estaban en mi cabeza, como una marca de lo que yo había sido o era. Hermosa a ojos de los mortales y también a los que son como yo. Vampiros.

A mi cabeza llegaron imágenes que no quería recordar, pero aun estaban alli.

_Royce me agarró del cuello y me tumbó hacía la acera que se encontraba fría por el clima y la noche que eran espectadores de mi desgracia. Él forcejaba conmigo, mientras yo trataba de liberarme pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano... era como si cada uno de mis intentos por zafarme lo excitaran mas y mas ... Los cinco "hombres" -si así pueden llamárseles- empezaron rasgar los restos de ropa que aun traía puesta, Solo me encontraba con una blusa de color banco y una falda rosa. Mi cabello se encontraba desparramado por el suelo, haciendo un contraste entre la acera y mi cabeza. _

_Un haz de luz se colaba por el farol roto, que hacía que les pudiera ver los rostros de lujuria, en ese momento pensé en aquello días donde todo era feliz, donde Royce y yo pasábamos las tarde juntos, ahora me dí cuenta que el no fue la persona de la cual me enamoré. Ese no era con el hombre que me quería casar, con el cual alguna vez soñé en formar una familia._

_No quería que me siguieran haciendo eso. Al ver que no paraba de moverme, ellos empezaron a pegarme en todo el cuerpo. Primero en la cara –donde me golpearon y jalaron de mi cabello- empecé a sentir un liquido tibio y espeso que bañaba la cara y llegaba hasta mi boca, su sabor era salado –estaba combinado con las lagrimas que mis ojos no dejan botar. Era sangre. Luego me golpearon en las piernas y en mi estómago._

_El dolor era indescriptible._

_Me encontraba desnuda delante de aquellos, cada uno me tomo de alguna extremidad dejándome inmovilizada mientras me rasguñaban los brazos o las piernas. Sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir y nada ni nadie podía me salvaría de lo que se aproximaba._

_Todo fue muy rápido, cerré los ojos –porque quería estar lo más absorta posible para cuando ocurriera, no quería ver sus ojos y poder recordarlos- Royce entró tan rápido en mí, que sentí como si todo mi cuerpo fuera rasgado desde adentro hacía afuera -me sentía sucia, humillada, un asco que comenzaba en la boca mi estomago- _

_Con cada embestida que Royce hacía, yo aullaba del dolor y a los otros eso los parecía hacer divertir. Ya que se carcajeaban entre ellos._

_- solo disfruta –me susurró Royce al oído_

_Mientras me tocaba con sus manos todo mi cuerpo reaccionó a él. Primero me empezó a tocar mi cintura --aunque más bien apretar sería la palabra- empezó a pasar tu boca por allí. Me sentía asqueada, no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y llorar –mi mente no pensaba con claridad._

_Luego siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde los tomaba con sus manos muy rudamente. Hasta llegar a mi cuello donde me besaba y me pasaba su lengua._

_No quería que siguiera, no soportaba la idea, quería morir en ese lugar. Dejar de existir he irme de aquel lugar y de la vida de Royce. Me sentía sucia, usada para luego ser botada._

Y así pasó con los otros cuatro, esperando su turno. _Mi cabeza. Uf!. Sentía que me iba a estallar. Mi voz. Pues en esta no había sonido que pudiera salir de mí después de tal golpiza y tantos gritos que proferí._

_Recuerdo a uno que tenía un cuchillo en sus manos. Un tal Vincent. Con el Frío que sentía en ese momento no sentía mis brazos ni mis piernas, pero si sentía. Un extraño dolor provenir de los pies y las palmas de mis manos. Él me estaba cortando la planta de mis pies y mis manos ¿con qué motivo? No se, tal vez para que no pudiera caminar o gatear aunque sea, mas el dolor que sentía hasta ese momento era suficiente para que no me pudiera mover, menos me iba a poder mover como para pedir ayuda._

_Solo estaba esperando que la muerte llegara luego, pero no. Esta era lenta y apacible. Como si es el que aquel a quien llamaban Dios solo quisiera verme sufrir._

_Sentía que alguien me estaba tocando ¡no quería más! Por Dios es que no podían ver lo mal que me encontraba, pero este era distinto, con firmeza, pero había algo… con ¿ternura? _

_La falta de aire me estaba afectando. Veía que todo se movía, a una velocidad increíble y sentía el aire azotar mi cabeza._

Luego me había dado cuenta que aquel sentimiento era estar volando, era porque Carlisle me estaba llevando para convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Una depredadora natural, algo de lo que todos huyen, pero a la vez atraigo.

No estoy segura si hubiera decido morir, porque no hubiera conocido a Emmett. A quien amo con todo mi corazón. Pero aún así no entiendo el motivo que impulsa a Bella al querer ser una de nosotros. Y dudo que lo llegue a entender ahora.

Lo único bueno de esta vida es que me pude vengar de Royce y sus amigos… pero no tengo ganas de pensar en eso. Aunque no fue como se lo conté a Bella… bueno algunas detalles.

La luna todavía hacía acto de presencia con su esplendor, pero ya se estaba cubriendo. Lo que provocara que saliera el viento. Lo que más recordaría de esa escalofriante y terrible noche sería el Frío. Como el que se estaba provocando en este momento.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_bueno... les dije que iba a escribir algo MACABRO. siempre quise -por mi mente morbosa- saber que le había hecho royce a Rosalie... asi que se me ocurrio hacerlo. con ayuda de mi amigo gERD, que me ayudó con esto, Grax!_

¿reviews? diganme que hice mal, para mejorar a la proxima. :)


End file.
